Siempre vendré por ti
by TefyHatake
Summary: Obito tenia mucho que decir antes de dejarla ir. Pero dicen que las acciones dicen mas que mil palabras y el lo dijo todo: "Siempre vendré por ti" / Kakashi GAIDEN/ Basado en la canción Id come for you - Nickelback


**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto-Sama. La canción id'come for you son propiedad de Nickelback no los uso con fines de Lucro.

**N/A:** Este pequeño Shot lo escribí la primera vez que vi el Kakashi Gaiden y si poder dejar de imaginar esa escena con esa canción salió esto. Me dio un poquito de lastima borrarlo de mi PC sin compartirlo pues fue el primer Fic de Naruto que he escrito. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Siempre vendré por ti<strong>

* * *

><p>Tal vez había sido un tonto niño inmaduro frete a ti, fallado una y otra vez en comparación a kakashi, tal vez muchos dirían que había sido una estupidez ir detrás de ti, estando en guerra los ninjas morían era lo que todos decían . Tal vez kakashi tenía razón pero no me importó NO porque para mí lo eres TODO.<p>

**_Solo un momento mas ,Esto es todo, esto es necesario__  
>Como soldados heridos<em>_  
>En la necesidad de sentir el tiempo para ser honesto,<em>_  
>Esta vez suplico por favor no hables extensamente de ello<em>_  
>Porque no lo pensé<em>**

Cuando Kakashi llego creí que las cosas mejorarían que tendríamos mas posibilidades de rescatarte no importará cuantos katon goukakyuu no jutsu tuviera que hacer. En el momento que desperté mi sharingan supe que todo estaría bien...que equivocado estaba.

**_Pero ahora sabes que _**

**_Yo vengo por ti _**

**_Nadie más que tu _**

**_Si, yo vendría por ti, pero solo si tú me lo dijeras_**

**_Lucharía por ti, No miento es verdad, _**

**_Daría mi vida por ti, sabes que siempre vendría por ti._**

Habíamos triunfado, derrotado al enemigo siendo el mejor trabajo en equipo yo diría que habíamos superado al famoso InoShicaCho, ahora solo restaba la parte mas fácil SALIR ¿simple verdad?

Mi corazón latía desbocado no podía creerlo ¡habíamos logrado salvarte!

Cuándo el derrumbe comenzó algo en mi interior me decía que debía estar alerta que debía cuidarte o te perdería de nuevo y esta vez seria para siempre.

**_Me vendaron los ojos, pero ahora estoy viendo que mi mente se cerraba_**  
><strong><em>Ahora creo finalmente conocer solamente lo que esto quiere decir<em>**  
><strong><em>Dejar entrar a alguien para ver el lado de mí,<em>**  
><strong><em>que nadie hace o alguna vez haría<em>**

Aquel grito tuyo de angustia y desesperación me hizo voltear hacia atrás Kakashi había caído en ese momento fue claro para mi, si el moría tu vida sería como la mía sin ti ...Nada… soledad y tristeza, solo vació.

Una vez en mi familia había escuchado decir que si amabas de verdad tu deber era hacer feliz a esa persona aunque no fuese contigo porque si ella sonreía tu también

Por eso la respuesta fue clara "no dejare que nada les pase a mis camaradas"

Yo siempre te protegería aunque fuese desde el mas allá me convertiría en tu ángel guardián pero siempre estaría ahí.

**_No importa lo que se interponga en mi camino,_**

**_Mientras que todavía hay vida en mí,_**

**_No importa cueste lo que cueste recuerda que _**

**_que yo siempre vendría por ti_**

El dolor se había vuelto agonizante pero verte a salvo junto al él, mi mejor amigo, supe que había cumplido con aquella promesa CUIDARTE SIEMPRE costara lo que costara, salvarte como tú a mi

Porque si…si tu habías cometido un asesinato, habías asesinado mi soledad con esa sonrisa, me habías salvado de la obscuridad que me rodeaba

Cuando le di mi sharingan a kakashi había sido para ver el futuro porque aunque mi cuerpo se quedara bajo esta roca ese obsequio vería el futuro por el …..Por ti.

**_Avanzaría lentamente a través de este mundo para ti,__  
><em>_Hacer algo para que me quieras, cueste lo que cueste…__  
><em>_Recuerda,__  
><em>_Sabes que siempre vendré por ti_**

El momento en que sujetaste mi mano fue el mejor calmante para mi dolor y tristeza. aunque sollozabas por mi, sabia que una parte de ti te decía que pudo haber sido el.

Era una mano cálida y suave como millones de veces me había imaginado tomándola de mi mano, me hubiere gustado que paseáramos por la aldea de esta forma, que te hubiese dicho lo mucho que te amo y el mundo que eras para mí.

Y aunque no quieres irte y tampoco quisiera soltarte se que debo hacerlo, porque tu aún tienes que vivir, sonreír para poder verlo tras ese ojo carmín en mi amigo.

Pues mi deber había sido cumplido.

**_Recuerda,__  
><em>_Sabes que siempre vendré por ti__  
><em>_Sabes que siempre vendré por ti._**

* * *

><p>Bueno ese ha todo si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer y si te gusto puedes dejar un Review<p>

hasta la próxima ttebayo!


End file.
